1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power systems for driving engines and compressors, and particularly to a rotary piston power system having rotating pistons disposed within a housing that includes a rotating cover either driving rotation of the pistons (in the case of a compressor) or driven by the input of pressurized fluid into the system (in the case of an engine).
2. Description of the Related Art
Reciprocating power plants generally rely on complex mechanical interconnections with a multitude of moving parts subject to mechanical failure. As a result, rotary engines and compressors have been suggested as an alternative that has fewer moving parts than a reciprocating engine, produces less vibration, and is capable of producing more horsepower than a reciprocating power system of the same or comparable size. However, even conventional rotary piston power systems, and particularly rotary engines, typically rely on a complex arrangement of a multiplicity of rotating and engaging parts, thus having poor energy efficiency due to frictional losses and losses through mechanical vibration, compared to a simple reciprocating power system having the same power output and having a minimum of moving parts. Conventional rotary power systems typically have an eccentric shaft and/or pistons that do not have a smooth curvature, rendering the parts expensive to manufacture, prone to mechanical failure, and difficult to maintain a proper seal in the chamber(s).
Thus, a rotary piston power system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.